globalmediafandomcom-20200214-history
羅世宏老師電訊政策課程大綱2007
國立中正大學電訊傳播研究所比較電訊政策授課大綱2007 授課老師：羅世宏 電話：校內分機32551 上課時間：10:15-13:00 Thursdays 上課教室：225教室 課程目標 課程結構 Week1 課程介紹 Week2 電訊傳播政策導論(I)：管制理論與政策分析 Week3 電訊傳播政策導論(II)電訊傳播管制回電訊 Week4 電訊傳播政策導論(III)：電訊傳播私有化 Week5 執照政策與電訊傳播服務 Week6 頻譜政策、頻譜管理 Week7 互連、接續與開放近用 Week8 資費管制 Week9 市場競爭與產業政策 Week10 普及服務 Week11 傳播內容管制的政策議題 Week12 電訊傳播與價值：公共利益、多元與民主 Week13 電訊傳播與政治：國家、區域與全球管制機制 Week14 科技匯流／全球化脈絡下的電訊傳播管制議題 Week15 知識社會／網絡社會的媒介政策議題；E世界 – 公民與商業服務政策 Week16 課程總結 成績評量 *'平時作業'(詳見作業區) **條目認養責任編輯:15% **協力編輯及共同作業15% *'閱讀與導讀'(詳見導讀區) **Week2-4 閱讀摘要:10% **Week5-16 課堂導讀表現及導讀摘要:20% *'課堂表現' **全勤:20%(無缺席，無遲到早退，學習態度良好) **課堂貢獻與討論提問表現:20% *本課程無期中、期末考，亦無期末報告。但歡迎撰寫有濃厚政策寓意的報告，授課教師在同學報告撰寫過程終將予以指導。 =閱讀與導讀材料= #Week2 ## ## #Week3 #Week4 #Week5 ##Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 2: Licensing Telecommunications Services. In Intven, H. (Ed.). Telecommunications Regulation Handbook. Washington, DC: The World Bank. =2004= Reading List: Week 1-2 羅世宏（2003）：〈廣電媒體產權再管制論〉。《台灣社會研究季刊》，50，1-48。 Bauer, J. M. (1995). Alternatives to private ownership. In B. Mody, J. M. Bauer, & J. D. Straubhaar (Eds.), Telecommunications Politics: Ownership and Control of the Information Highway in Developing Countries (pp. 261-285). Mahwah, New Jersey: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. Collins, R. and Murroni, C. (1996) New Media. New Policies. Cambridge: Polity Press. Chapter 3. C65 1996 Department for Culture, Media and Sport (2001). The Consultation on Media Ownership Rules. London: Department for Culture, Media and Sport. Available: http://www.culture.gov.uk/PDF/media_ownership_2001.pdf Gomery, D. (2000). Interpreting media ownership. In B. M. Compaine & D. Gomery (Eds.), Who Owns the Media? Competition and Concentration in the Mass Media Industry (pp. 481-506). Mahwah, New Jersey: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. Iosifides, P. (1997) Methods of Measuring Media Concentration. Media Culture and Society. Vol 19, pp. 643-663. Kaitatzi-Whitlock, S. (1996). Pluralism and media concentration in Europe: media policy as industrial policy. European Journal of Communication, 11(4), 453-483. McChesney, R. W., & Schiller, D. (2002). The political economy of international communications: Foundations for the emerging global debate over media ownership and regulation . Paris: UNRISD. Week 3 03/10 發照與電訊傳播服務 Week 4 03/17 互連、接續、第三方接取與開放近用 *Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 3: Interconnection. In Intven, H. (Ed.). Telecommunications Regulation Handbook. Washington, DC: The World Bank. Week 5 03/24 資費管制 *Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 4: Price Regulation. In Intven, H. (Ed.). Telecommunications Regulation Handbook. Washington, DC: The World Bank. Week 6 03/31 競爭政策 *Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 5: Competition Policy. In Intven, H. (Ed.). Telecommunications Regulation Handbook. Washington, DC: The World Bank. Week 7 04/14 普及服務 *Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 6: Universal Service. In Intven, H. (Ed.). Telecommunications Regulation Handbook. Washington, DC: The World Bank. 典寰 秩年 Week 8 04/21 電訊傳播與價值：公共利益、多元與民主 柯瑩 慧琪 Bishop, R., & Hakanen, E. A. (2002). In the Public Interest? The State of Local Television Programming Fifteen Years after Deregulation. Journal of Communication Inquiry, 26(3), 261-276. Bunker, M. D. (1996). The First Amendment as a sword: The positive liberty doctrine and cable must-carry provisions. Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media, 40(1). Cherry, B. A. (2000). The irony of telecommunications deregulation: assessing the role reversal in U.S. and EU policy. In I. Vogelsang & B. M. Compaine (Eds.), The Internet upheaval: raising questions, seeking answers in communications policy (pp. 355-385). Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press. Feintuck, M. (1997) Regulating the Media Revolution: In Search of the Public Interest. Journal of Information, Law and Technology 1997(3). Gandy, O. H. (2002). The real digital divide: citizens versus consumers. In L. Lievrouw & S. Livingstone (Eds.), The Handbook of New Media (pp. 448-460). London: Sage. Gershon, R. A. (2002, September 28-30, 2002). The Deregulation Paradox: The Telecommunications Industry in Crisis. Paper presented at the The 2002 Telecommunications Policy Research Conference, Alexandra, Virginia. *Horwitz, R. B. (1989). The irony of regulatory reform: the deregulation of American telecommunications. New York: Oxford University Press. Chapters 1 & 2. H67 1989 *McChesney, R. W. (2003). Theses on media deregulation. Media, Culture & Society, 25(1), 125-133. *McQuail, Denis (1996). ‘Mass media in the public interest’. In Curran, J. and Gurevitch, M. (eds) Mass Media and Society. Second edition. London: Arnold. Chapter 4. *Melody, W. (1990). Communication policy in the global information economy: whither the public interest? In M. Ferguson (Ed.), Public Communication: The New Imperatives (pp. 16-39). London: Sage. *Mosco, V. (1990). The mythology of telecommunications deregulation. Journal of Communication, 40(1), 36-49. *Prosser, T. (1992). Public service broadcasting and deregulation in the UK. European Journal of Communication, 7, 173-193. *Streeter, T. (1990). Beyond freedom of speech and the public interest: the relevance of critical legal studies to communications policy. Journal of Communication, 40(2), 43-63. Vita, M. G., & Wiegand, J. P. (1993). Must carry regulations for cable television systems: an empirical analysis. Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media, 37(1). Wilson, K. (1992) Deregulating telecommunications and the problem of natural monopoly: a critique of economics in telecommunications policy. Media, Culture & Society, Vol.14, No. 3, pp. 343-368. Week 9 04/28 電訊傳播與政治：在地、區域與全球管制機制 *Drake, William J. (2000). ‘The rise and decline of the international telecommunications regime’. In Marsden, C.T. (ed.), Regulating the Global Information Society. London: Routledge. Chapter 8. *Dutton, W. H., Blumler, J. G., Garnham, N., Mansell, R., Cornford, J., & Peltu, M. (1996). The politics of information and communication policy: The information superhighway. In W. H. Dutton (Ed.), Information and Communication Technologies: Visions and Realities (pp. 387-405). Oxford: Oxford University Press. *Hills, J. (1998). U.S. rules. OK? Telecommunications since the 1940s. In R. W. McChesney, E. M. Wood, & J. B. Foster (Eds.), Capitalism and the Information Age: the Political Economy of the Global Communication Revolution (pp. 99-121). New York, NY: Monthly Review Press. *Hills, J and Michalis, M. (1997) Technological Convergence: Regulatory Competition. Policy Studies. Vol. 18(3/4). pp. 219-237. *McChesney, R. W. (1996). The Internet and U.S. communication policy-making in historical and critical perspective. Journal of communication, 46(1), 98-124. Week 10 05/05 科技匯流／全球化脈絡下的電訊傳播管制議題 羅世宏（2004）：〈開放近用、有效競爭與公共利益：寬頻視訊服務市場的管制架構〉。《新聞學研究》，78，107-142。 *Blackman, C. R. (1998). Convergence between telecommunications and other media: How should regulation adapt? Telecommunications Policy, 2(3), 163-170. *Colombo, M. G., & Garrone, P. (1998). Common carriers' entry into multimedia services. Information Economics and Policy, 10(1), 77-105. *Frieden, R. (1997). Schizophrenia Among Carriers: How Common and Private Carriers Trade Places. MICH.TELECOMM.TECH.L.REV, 3. Galbi, D. A. (2002, September 28-30, 2002). Communications Policy, Media Development, and Convergence. Paper presented at the The 2002 Telecommunications Policy Research Conference, Alexandra, Virginia. McGregor, M. A. (1994). Toward a unifying regulatory structure for the delivery of broadband telecommunications services. Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media, 38(2). *McKenna, A. (2000). Emerging issues surrounding the convergence of the telecommunications, broadcasting and information technology sectors. Information & Communications Technology Law, 9(2). *Stein, L., & Sinha, N. (2002). New global media and communication policy: the role of the state in the twenty-first century. In L. Lievrouw & S. Livingstone (Eds.), The Handbook of New Media (pp. 410-431). London: Sage. Shelanski, H. A. (1998). Video competition and the public interest debate. In e. K. MacKie-Mason & D. Waterman (Eds.), Telephony, The Internet, and the Media (pp. 91-109). Mahwah, New Jersey: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. *Shelanski, H. A. (2002). From sector-specific regulation to antitrust law for US telecommunications: the prospects for transition. Telecommunications Policy, 26, 335-355. Week 11 05/12 知識社會／網絡社會的媒介政策議題 *Cohen, S. S, DeLong, J B, and Zysman, J (2000) ‘Tools for Thought: What is New and Important about the “E-economy”?’, BRIE Working Paper No. 138, Berkeley CA, http://e-conomy.berkeley.edu/publications/wp/wp138.pdf (last accessed 13 Aug. 01) *Golding, P. (1998). Global village or cultural pillage? The unequal inheritance of the communications revolution. In R. W. McChesney, E. M. Wood, & J. B. Foster (Eds.), Capitalism and the Information Age: the Political Economy of the Global Communication Revolution (pp. 69-86). New York, NY: Monthly Review Press. *Mansell, R. and Wehn, U. (1998) Knowledge Societies, published for the UN Commission on Science and Technology for Development by Oxford University Press, at http://www.sussex.ac.uk/spru/ink/knowledge.html (last accessed 8 Feb. 2002). Chapters 1-2. downloadable PDF format *Mattelart, A. (2002). An archaeology of the global era: constructing a belief. Media, Culture & Society, 24, 591-612. Melody, W. H. (1996). Toward a framework for designing information society policies. Telecommunications Policy, 20(4), 243-259. Melody, W. H. (1996). The strategic value of policy research in the information economy. In W. H. Dutton (Ed.), Information and Communication Technologies: Visions and Realities (pp. 303-317). Oxford: Oxford University Press. Pohjola, M. (2002). The New Economy: facts, impacts and policies. Information Economics and Policy, 14(2), 133-144. Week 12 06/02 E世界 – 公民與商業服務政策 *Castells, Manuel (2001). The Internet Galaxy. Oxford: Oxford University Press. Chapter 3: e-business and the new economy. *Hawkins, R. (2001) ‘Electronic Commerce and Business Model Evolution: An Exploratory Study of Experience and Practice in European Firms’, STAR Issue Report No. 5, July . 價值鏈與電訊應用商業服務http://www.databank.it/star/list_issue/c.html (last accessed 12 Dec. 01).first with http://www.databank.it/star/ for free download the file *Hudson, J. (2002). Digitising the structures of government: the UK's information age government agenda. Policy & Politics, 30(4), 515-531. Kahin, B., & Nesson, C. R. (Eds.). (1997). Borders in cyberspace : information policy and the global information infrastructure. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press. B67 1997 *Mansell, R (2001) ‘OECD Emerging Market Economy Forum on Electronic Commerce: Issues Paper’, Prepared for the Forum, 16-17 January, Dubai, UAE. http://www.oecd.org/dsti/sti/it/ec/act/dubai_ec/products/Dubai_issues.pdf (last accessed 13 Aug. 01) *Picard, R. (2000). Changing business models of online content providers. International Journal on Media Management, 2(2), 60-68. Waterman, D. (2001, October 27-29, 2001). Internet TV: Business Models and Program Content. Paper presented at the The 2001 Telecommunications Policy Research Conference, Alexandra, Virginia. =2006= 比較電訊政策2006課程大綱 國立中正大學電訊傳播研究所 授課老師：羅世宏 科目名稱：比較電訊政策 E-mail: telshl@ccu.edu.tw 電話：校內分機32551 上課時間: 10:00-12:30 Thursdays *本授課大綱內容仍有變動可能，以實際上課師生互動後共同決定的內容為準。 課程目標： This course offers an introduction to the key issues, developments and trends within the broadly defined ‘telecommunications’ sector. Policy and regulation within telecommunications have to be able to deal with a dynamic and changing environment. Rapidly developing technologies that cut across new services and applications, along with various forms of regulatory reform, have given rise to increased demands for rigorous policy analysis and critical scholarship. 上課方式： 以seminar為主，lecture為輔。 課程要求： 1. 課前閱讀與心得摘要：第三週起，課前每人均需自選一篇指定閱讀，於到課時繳交500-600字以內的閱讀心得或摘要，並於到課時繳交。缺交一次，扣總成績2分。總成績30％。 2. 課堂參與/提問/討論/貢獻：40% 3. 學期作業： Option 1: 期末評論作業(30%)：請在期末考週繳交期末評論作業一篇，並且應公開刊登於《中正電訊傳播時報》，或達到可公開發表於其他園地之水準。字數要求為三千字以上。 Option 2 (30%+10%): 一萬字以上的「政策論文」一篇。政策論文的格式可參考： 劉昌德、羅世宏合撰（2006）：〈電視置入性行銷之規範：政治經濟學觀點的初步考察〉，《中華傳播學刊》，8, 41-61。 羅世宏（2004）：〈開放近用、有效競爭與公共利益：寬頻視訊服務市場的管制架構〉，《新聞學研究》，78, 107-142。 羅世宏（2003）：〈廣電媒體產權再管制論〉，《台灣社會研究季刊》，50，1-48. Option 3 (30%+10%):參加集體翻譯Digital Crossroads 一書的部分章節，最後完成可信可靠的譯稿，如翻譯版權洽談順利，可聯名出版。 課程結構與預定進度 週次 日期 預定進度 第一部份：電訊傳播政策基礎 1. 02-23 相見歡：課程介紹 2. 03-02 傳播法知識/台灣電信廣電相關法規 Creech, Ch.1. Intro to the legal system. 3. 03-09 電訊傳播政策導論：科技變遷、產業特性與理論取徑 劉幼琍編，電訊傳播。台北：雙葉。 邊明道、陳心懿譯，傳播政策基本原理。台北：揚智。 Melody, ch.2. Intven, H. Et al. (2000). Module 1. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.1 4. 03-16 傳播政策制訂之基本原理 Napoli, ch2 第一修正案與表意/經營自由 Napoli, ch3 Bunker, M. D. (1996). The First Amendment as a sword: The positive liberty doctrine and cable must-carry provisions. Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media, 40(1). *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.2 5. 03-23 公共利益 Napoli, ch.4 意見自由市場 Napoli, ch. 5 *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.3 6. 03-30 多元/多樣性 Napoli, ch.6 Bishop, R., & Hakanen, E. A. (2002). In the Public Interest? The State of Local Television Programming Fifteen Years after Deregulation. Journal of Communication Inquiry, 26(3), 261-276 在地需求/在地性 Napoli, ch.9 *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.4 7. 04-06 放假 8. 04-13 競爭 Napoli, ch.7 Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 5. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.5 9. 04-20 互連/接續 Melody, ch.5 Melody, ch.25 Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 3. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.6 10. 04-27 資費管制與成本分析 Melody, ch.13 Melody, ch.17 Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 4. Melody, ch.9 Nuechterlein & Weiser (2005). Appendix A: “the pricing of network elements” *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.7 11. 05-04 普及服務 Collins & Murroni, Ch.4. Meoldy, Ch.16 Napoli, ch.8. Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 6. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.8 12. 05-11 頻譜管理與執照管制 羅世宏（2003）：〈廣電媒體產權再管制論〉。《台灣社會研究季刊》，50，1-48。 Collins & Murroni, Ch.3. Creech, Ch.5. ”The broadcast licnesing and cable franchising process” Intven, H. et al. (2000). Module 2. Melody, ch.11 Smythe, D.W. (1981). Appendix. In Dependency Road: Communication, Capitalism, Consciousness, and Canada. (pp.300-318) . Norwood, NJ: Ablex. Snider, J (2003). Citizen’s Guide to the Airwaves. New American Foundation. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.9 第二部份：電訊傳播政策進階 13. 05-18 傳播管制機構與國際傳播政治inter/national regulators Collins, R., & Murroni, C. (1996). New media, new policies. Cambridge: Polity. Ch.8 Drake, William J. (2000). ‘The rise and decline of the international telecommunications regime’. In Marsden, C.T. (ed.), Regulating the Global Information Society. London: Routledge. Chapter 8. Dutton, W. H., Blumler, J. G., Garnham, N., Mansell, R., Cornford, J., & Peltu, M. (1996). The politics of information and communication policy: The information superhighway. In W. H. Dutton (Ed.), Information and Communication Technologies: Visions and Realities (pp. 387-405). Oxford: Oxford University Press. Hills, J. (1998). U.S. rules. OK? Telecommunications since the 1940s. In R. W. McChesney, E. M. Wood, & J. B. Foster (Eds.), Capitalism and the Information Age: the Political Economy of the Global Communication Revolution (pp. 99-121). New York, NY: Monthly Review Press. Hills, J and Michalis, M. (1997) Technological Convergence: Regulatory Competition. Policy Studies. Vol. 18(3/4). pp. 219-237. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.10 14. 05-25 資訊數位時代的財產權 *Bollier & Watts, 2002, Saving Information Commons *Lessig, L. 2004, Free Culture. *Mansell, 2000, Ch.7. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.11 15. 06-01 資訊數位時代的傳播(人)權 *Who Pays for Information Society? *Masnell, Ch.8 *Mansell, Ch.9 *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.12 16. 06-08 資訊數位時代的公共媒體 1. OFCOM 2004, OFCOM Review of Public Service Television Broadcasting: Phase 2 - Meeting the Digital Challenge. 2. Collins, R. with Cave, M and Crowther, P. (2004) 'Regulating the BBC' in Telecommunications Policy 28 pp. 249-272. See http://www.llgm.com/article.asp?article=882 3. Coleman, S. (2004). From service to commons: Re-inventing a space for public communication. In Tambini D. & J. Cowling (eds) (2004) Public Service Communications. London: IPPR. *每週額外例讀：Digital Crossroads ch.13 17. 06-15 停課，無期末考。期末考週請繳交不少於三千字的電訊傳播評論一篇或其他形式的期末作業。 指定教科書 1. 劉幼俐編，電訊傳播。台北：雙葉。 2. Bollier, D., & Watts, T. (2002). Saving the information commons. Washington, DC: New America Foundation & Public Knowledge. (有pdf全文) 3. *Creech, K. (2003). Electronic media law and regulation (4th ed.). Oxford ; Boston: Focal Press. 4. *Intven, H. (Ed.). Telecommunications Regulation Handbook. Washington, DC: The World Bank. (有pdf全文) 5. Lessig, L. (2004). Free Culture. New York: Penguin Press. (有pdf全文) 6. *Melody, W. H. (Ed.). (1997). Telecom reform: Principles, policies and regulatory practices.Lyngby: Den Private Ingeniorfond, Technical University of Denmark. (有pdf全文) 7. Mansell, R. et al. (Eds.). (2002). Networking Knowledge for Information Societies. The Netherlands: Delft University Press. (有pdf全文) 8. *Mansell, R., & Steinmueller, W. E. (2000). Mobilizing the Information Society: Strategies for Growth and Opportunity. Oxford: Oxford University Press. 9. Napoli, P. M. (2001). Foundations of communications policy: Principles and process in the regulation of electronic media. Cresskill, New Jersey: Hampton Press. (有中譯本，邊明道等譯) 10. *Nuechterlein, J. E., & Weiser, P. J. (2005). Digital crossroads : American telecommunications policy in the Internet age. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press. 11. Who Pays for Information Society? (有pdf全文) 12. Aufderheide, P. (1999). Communication Policy and the Public Interest. New York: Guilford Press. 13. Collins, R. and Murroni, C. (1996) New Media. New Policies. Cambridge: Polity Press. Chapter 3. C65 1996